


If you could change the past, would you?

by Sleep_little_sheep



Series: Changing the past without knowing the outcome [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Series: The Heroes of Olympus, Books, F/M, M/M, Other, Reading, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_little_sheep/pseuds/Sleep_little_sheep
Summary: “Now Perseus Jackson, do you accept the untold fate of yours and accept the outcome of it?”[...]“Yes, I accept the fate that will behold my friends and I. We are prepared for the outcome of this event.”---------------If you had a chance to change the past for your benefits, would you?If you could save the lives of your loved ones, and change a future which you can no longer predict, would you change it?A question these demigods would answer with a 'Yes', simply because they do not know anything else except helping and saving lives. Each live that they could not save is eating them up, slowly but surely, till there is nothing left except guilt.And we all know what happens after that
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Reyna Avalia Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermes & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner & Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner & Will Solace, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez & Travis Stoll & Connor Stoll & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Ethan Nakamura, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Tyson, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: Changing the past without knowing the outcome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151054
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. That is not even a question for us

The 21st December 2006 was for all mortals a normal day. The sun got up and then down earlier than most days down. However, they did not know that on this day the Olympian gods and goddesses do have a meeting between them. In addition, they did not know that to this time the god of the underworld, Hades, and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood where also invited to this meeting. 

For mortals is this all unknown, however this meeting is for all demigods know and a way of torture. It was the first time for them being in Olympus and the gods do not even acknowledged them. They were to obsesses with shouting at each other that the demigods felt disappointed. They thought that this invitation was a good sign. A sign that their godly parents care. 

Standing there and looking at them, they realize that this is not what they wanted. 

The gods were unknown of the misery from their children. Shouting and accusing each other was more important. They were so much into the quarrel, that they almost did not see the light. 

Delete that. It was impossible to not have been blinded. 

A bright light blended all people in the room and when it faded, there stood 2 different kinds of groups. One group consisted of some pre-teenager. Five girls and four boys. Each of them looked different than the other. The most likely oldest of them has black-I-just-woke-up hair and sea green eyes. He looked like a troublemaker with his bruises and his dark blue hoodie, which obliviously he wore to hide the bruises (but failed). The boy next to him looked like a “Latino Santa elf”, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears. He also had some bruises and scratches, but they didn't look like the one which first person has. In addition, he looked like he had not showered in years. This made everyone think, that he ran away - from what they were not sure. The girl next to him looked beautiful without even trying. She has choppy uneven brown hair, but it still looks good, and eyes the color like a kaleidoscope. She wasn’t harmed in any way. Next to her was a sort of tan skin girl with some light splash of freckles across her nose, brown hair and brown eyes. She holds hand with an olive-skinned young boy who has messy and shaggy black hair with black eyes. From the gesture and the closeness was is obvious that they were siblings. However, the little boys' eyes where focused on the girl next to him. She was a dark-skinned, beautiful girl, with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She was beautiful in her own way, but that is not the reason why he was staring at her. Her eyes looked scared and her body was shaking as if she just had seen death. Additionally, her body was kind of seen through. Like a ghost. The Asian looking boy with a babyish face with brown eyes and close-cropped black hair looked also worried and scared at the girl next to him. 

The last two person looked out of place from the whole group because both looked like flight attendant. Both of them wore a blue business suit with perfect makeup. The older girl had her black hair pulled back in a ponytail while the younger one has her black hair in a braid. All of them looked confused, and some even scared, around. 

The other group cannot be called group. It was a whole camp. Everyone was wearing armor and looked ready to fight. 

Nobody moved and then hell broke out. Shouting, screaming and panicking that is what everyone did. Mostly of the side of the gods as they saw that the two camps, which they tried to separate, are right now in one room. The gods could not think straight anymore. To divided into there to personals. “SILENCE!!” shouted Zeus, as he was holding his head. Every demigod kept their mouth shut. 

The 9 pre-teens were frightened. They did not know what was going on. Their eyes were trained on Zeus. Finally, after a minute, Zeus was about to speak up, when another light blinded them. 

When it faded, nobody moved, too afraid of what was standing there. But not what, who. There stood about 18 people who looked like they were in their pre-adulthood and one Satyr. But this was not the reason why everybody was frozen. No, 4 people out of the 18 were surrounding one person, while the others were lying on the floor or helping each other up. One person stood unharmed at the side and watched the fight with no interest but awareness. 

Suddenly, one person of the 4 charged at the man in the middle. Both swords meet at the middle and then not. Another used the moment to sneak at the back to strike but was easily blocked by the person in the middle. This went on and on, so fast that nobody knows what was happening and who had the over hand in the fight. It was only obvious that this was a 4 vs 1 fight. And the person in the middle handled it with ease. This went for another 10 minutes, till 2 of the 4 persons showed fatigued. The other two still had power in them to fight the one in the middle person. The person in the middle realized that too, so he takes charge and struck the two fatigued persons. One of the two who still could fight, tried to help the fatigued persons, but the man was faster than them and succeeded to overthrow them. 

Only three people were left standing. Nobody moved 

And then the real fight started. The ground of Olympus shook. Cracks started to form. Lightning struck the ground and left a burned trail. The air felt too electrified; too thick to breath. 

“Zeus! Poseidon! Hades! Stop with this nonsense!” Shouted the goddess of marriage. The three eldest brothers looked at each other and then at the still standing kids. Shock was written all over their faces but nobody moved. To awestruck by the demigods before them. However, they were not the only one. Everybody was too shocked to move or even breath. Those demigods radiate power, stronger than anybody else. And they use it to fight each other — This was something that the big three tried to prevent. This was a reminder of the Second World War. But they did nothing to stop their children. To shocked and awestruck by their power. 

Except for one. The girl on the side line started to look around after hearing Hera’s voice. A voice she wishes to not ever hear again in her semi mortal life. 

It did not take here more than a minute to realize where and what happened. And it takes her another minute to step out to the 3 figures to break up the fight. 

One figure realized what she had planned, so she shouted: "Stay there Annie! This fight needs a winner!” 

“Yeah Annabeth!” shouted one of the lying figures. The one called Annabeth turned around to him and said to him with a glare: "if you all looked around, you would all agree with me, that there is a bigger problem!” The man on the floor shut his mouth up and turned around. Everybody who arrived new, except for the still fighting figures, looked around and stared at their surroundings. “Why are we on Olympus?!?” shouted one person. To this statement, one of the 3 people looked around while still fighting. Which was a huge mistake. That person got into a shock for some seconds. Still some seconds were enough to be hit and overthrown by the other fighting figure. 

The girl knew how to not let her guard down while fighting and processing her surroundings. The last boy looked like he did not care about his surroundings. He was more focused in the fight than to let his brain process where he was and why he was there. 

„Percy, Thalia; stop this! We have more problems than fighting to know who is stronger!“ shouted Annabeth. The one called Thalia and Percy halted and looked at each other. Slowly and evenly, they let their power disappear and turned to Annabeth. „Look around you. We are in the past for some reason. So, there is no time to fight. “said Annabeth as she crossed her arms. Percy and Thalia looked at each other and then sighted. 

„You are saying we are in the past.“ said Percy as he looked around. He suddenly frowned and the said: „Yeah... we are totally in the past.“ His eyes darkened as he looked around. His presents and power darkened too as his acknowledgment of his surroundings. His eyes drifted from demigod to demigod and finally settled at the gods, where his eye color was almost a dark shade of green-black. 

Percy crossed his arm in front of his chest and asked angrily: "Okey, why are we here? Like did we not do enough? “ 

The gods were shocked and offended at his words and ton. Almost every god looked ready to kill him. “You do realize that you are talking to the Olympian gods?!” Thundered Zeus, as he rose from his throne. Percy only raised an eyebrow as the other demigods signed at Percy. “Seaweed brain...” signed Annabeth as she shook her head. The young Greeks and Romans were to stunned to talk. Nobody, and they mean NOBODY, would dare to talk like this to the gods. 

“Well, do I not get an answer?” asked Percy impatient. 

“Why would we summoned you?” asked Hestia kindly, before any of the gods could blast him. Percy's and everyone else relaxed, as their eyes settled on Hestia. Percy's aura of power shrank and his eyes turned to a calm sea-green ton. With a kind voice, he answered: “Because over the years, you only summoned us to use us. So, it only made sense that you summoned us here.” Hestia nodded confused at his word and was about to speak up, however she was interrupted by someone. 

“They did not summon you. We did.” Every eye widened. Materializing next to the flames were the Fades. Looking straight at Percy. His eyes and aura darkened again. But not only his, every demigod of the future darkened at the presence of the fates. “And why did you send us in the past?! To let us suffer by seeing the faces of our dead friends?!” his voice was harsh and spoken in a hard tone. As much as it fazed every person in the room, excluded the future demigods, it did not faze the fates. “We want you all to have a chance. To help your dead friends out. To change the future from this timeline.” While there was some mumbling behind him, he was still looking at them funnily. “It is not possible to change someone’s fate. And it is not possible to change a prophecy. Or did you forget the _oh so great prophecy_ ?” “That’s true. However, if the past and the future interact with each other -““- the prophecy turns to zero.” finished Apollo. Murmurs spread throughout the whole room. _A prophecy can turn to zero, is that really possible? To how does that affect us?_ To many more questions. So many questions but no person who knows the answer to them. 

“What does that mean Apollo?” Asked Zeus his son finally. Partly, because he wants some answer too, but also because the murmurs in the room got on his nerves. Apollo turned to Zeus, then to future demigods and then past and then again to his father. “It means that each prophecy is right now not existing. Which means we start at zero again.” Explained Apollo. Zeus looked more confused by this statement. _How can the prophecy turn zero?_ By the looks Apollo received from everybody in the room, he started to explain more: “Because we have right now the past and future in one room, the prophecy starts to disappear.” “How? And why?” asked Hermes, paying his whole attention on the explanation. His tone was full of confusion, but if someone heard closely you could hear the hope in it. ‘ _May_ ’ he thought. _Luke’s fate_ thought Percy as he averted his eyes from Hermes. “Thanks to the loophole the future demigods created by coming to this timeline. Each event which had toke place in their time will not happen here because just there presents right now in this room, which did not happen in their time, changed the outcome of the future.” After the explanation, some were even more confused than before while others had a knowing look. 

“So...” started Percy. “What you mean to say is that we can save lives because that oh so great prophecy will not take place because the events are changing? Just because the fates have sent us here?” “Yes” said Apollo. 

“Wait...!” shouted suddenly a girl from the future. “Percy figured something out without any help. Is this the end of the world? "asked a buffed girl from the future. “Shut it Clarisse.” Grumbled Percy, as the others laughed at him. “Ahh, seaweed brain we are just kidding.” said Annabeth as she circled her arms around Percy's waist. Out of habit, he circled his arms around her shoulder. “Well, I was not kidding.” said Clarisse. Percy, being the mature one, stuck his tongue out, which brought more giggle out of his friends. 

Athena's eyes shot knifes to the boy who was cuddling her daughter. Yes, she realized that that was Annabeth Chase, her 12-year-old daughter in her time. And she did not like how her intelligence daughter was all lovely-dovely with an immature boy. 

While her mother had a tumor about her future relationship, past Annabeth was hard blushing because of it. She would never have thought that she would be in a relationship. Don’t get her wrong, she was sad that it was not Luke, but seeing her so happy and at peace in the arms of her future boyfriend made her blush harder. Additionally, she realized that he was the cute boy, who turned up with the others confused ones. Also, most people from camp looked at her and then the future couple which irritated her and made her more blush, thought this time out of irritation. _So, what if I was in a relationship! It is not that shocking or is it?_

Nobody noticed the blush on one of the clueless kids face or that one particular god looked happy to see his future kid happily in a relationship and almost adulthood. 

That mood was suddenly broken when the Fates spoke up: “So that you all know now, that there is no prophecy anymore, do you realize what you need to do?” asked the Fate in the middle. “As much as we like to change the outcome for this timeline, how can we do it?” asked Annabeth. The others mumbled in agreement to her statement. “You will receive some Books about your adventure.” said the Fate on the right. “Each will tell a story of your achievements and quests. Nevertheless, there is a price to pay for meddling the future.” A pretty girl with copped brown hair and a feather in her hair knitted her eyebrows in confusion and asked: “what price?” The three fates turned to her and said simultaneously: “To this we do not have an answer, daughter of Aphrodite. Even we cannot just do something without a flaw. There will be always a price. What price it is can we not tell.” 

“Very assuring...” mumbled a small Latino guy with brown curly hair and brown eyes. 

The future demigods looked at each other. “Ahh... would it not have been better if we had been asked before sending us here?” asked a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes with a twinkle in them screaming _mischievous_. ‘A son of Hermes’ thought the most gods and demigods, except the one from camp half blood. They realized that he was Travis Stoll, just older and more serious. Which shocked them. Travis Stoll was never serious, so what happened in the future? 

The other demigods nodded at the question of their friend. “There was no time to discuss something.” answered the fate in the left. They all snorted. _Typical..._ they thought. 

All three fates turned to Percy again “Now Perseus Jackson, do you accept the untold fate of yours and accept the outcome of it?” Percy turned to his friends and then to the campers. _I could save their fate. No prophecy can stop it now_. Slowly, his eyes turned to his friends again, asking with his eyes their opinion. There facial expression and gesture told him everything. His eyes turned shortly to his father and then to the fates. “Yes, I accept the fate that will behold my friends and I. We are prepared for the outcome of this event.” As he said this, the fate faded and left a stack of books behind. 

“Well... I think we should start by introduce our self.” stated an Afro-american girl with brown curly hair and gold eyes. “That is a wonderful idea, Hazel.” said Annabeth. “But first, we need to explain the demigods who do not knew of this world, about it.” Her eyes were focused on past Percy and the others. Everyone followed her gaze and nodded. “She is right. If this is before I was at camp than I would right now think I was insane for dreaming something like that” said Percy, as he scratched his neck. “I would not believe any word.” 

Someone cough in his friends' group. “Well, Percy if we state facts than we should tell you that you are insane by just being you.” said a paled, black haired and black-eyed boy. Everyone laughed as Percy pouted. “Shut it, death breath.” 

After the laughter died down, they went to their past self's and started to explain of their world. It had taken some time and many proofs till they all believed it. Mostly for Percy, Piper and Bianca. “So, this is really our world?” said a mini-Percy. “And that are really our parents?” asked a mini-Piper. “Yes, and Yes, sadly.” said the Latino elf. “Ow! Sunshine, why would you do that?” shouted the Latino elf at a goddess. The gorgeous girl gave him a stare and then looked at the rest. The other tried, and failed, to not laugh. 

Someone cleared his throat and the laughter died down. Zeus raised an eye brown and said grumbling: “If you all are finally finished, could you tell us your name and parentage?” 

The demigods looked at each other and then Zeus. Finally, a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a scar on his lip stepped forward and said: “Before we tell you, there are things you need to know. First, there are kids from the big three, and before there are some accusations, only Hades did not break the oath.” Zeus snaked comment died in his throat as his eyes widened. Hades still looked furious at his brothers. Poseidon looked embarrassed away. “And secondly” said the boy “the future in our time is messed up, so be not shocked of our parentage.” 

The gods nodded. 

“Okey. Well then who wants to start?” asked the boy his friends. They all looked at Percy pointedly. “Fine!” He shouted as he stepped forward. 

As the gods got a better look at him, they realized he was a splitting image of particular sea god. He had jet black hair in an untamed way and sea green eyes, who looked like a calm sea right now. In addition, he had a swimmer body, trained but not in a bulky way. He was tall but not the tallest. His posture was serious but also relaxed. And when he finally stopped and looked at the gods, he gave a smile that screamed _troublemaker_. His eyes sparkled as he spoke. “My name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon.” He did not bow, only crossed his arm in front of his chest and gave them a grin. This earned two glares directed at Poseidon, who only smiled proudly at his son, and some raised eyebrows at the disrespectful attitude. 

“You broke the oath!!” shouted Zeus at his older brother. He only raised one eyebrow and countered: “Did you forget that they just said? Only Hades did not break the oath.” Zeus sulked back into his throne. 

Nobody noticed that the younger self of Percy looked at him with awe. Particular because he could not believe that he looked like that in the future and the other part, because he could not believe that his dad was a god and that god is Poseidon. And who was right now smiling proudly at his older and younger self. 

While mini-Percy had that mini tumor, someone else was shocked. She could not belief that her future boyfriend is a son of the sea god. _She was the daughter of Athena, for gods sake!_ She should not be together with him! So, why was she so love struck to him. 

Next, Annabeth stepped up. As she walked to stand next to Percy, everybody tokes her in. But not in the pervert way. No, they just had not realized, that Annabeth turned to gorgeous girl over the age. She had long, curly blond hair which flowed past her shoulder and stopped in the middle of her back. Her eyes were still a grey tone, but not that dark anymore. They were right now a soft grey which still hold a lot intelligence, partly because of her mother. She grew up but was some inch shorter than Percy (which she preferred when they cuddle but do not tell him this). In addition, her body was trained in an athletic feminine way. Not in a bulky body way but enough. When she finally stood next to Percy and raised her gaze to the gods, she spoke in a tone much too similar to her mother. “My name is Annabeth Chase and I am a daughter of Athena.” Her mother nodded in acknowledgment at her daughter, however frowned as her fingers closed around the fingers of the sea spawn. Percy looked down at her with love in the eyes, which nobody could deny. Their past self started to blush even more. You could think their faces could not get redder, however as their gaze met, they started to be a splitting image of a red tomato. 

The boy with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He, in contrast to the others, had a bulky body. But not too much, just so that he could pass as a footballer. His eyes, the gods noticed as he stepped closer, were sky blue. His hair close-cropped blond. He looked like a blond Superman, just that he wore glasses and Superman did not. In addition, he had a tattoo on his arm of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines. However, his face was kind and gentle and made a bigger different to his pose. He walked and stood like a soldier. Very serious and ready for commands. He was a regal feature of a Roman statue and spoke as such Roman. “Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.” The gods shifted shortly to their roman form, while everyone else thought _A Roman with Greeks?!_. Realizing the tension, Jason stood straighter and more tensed. Percy realizing this, clapped him on his back and told him something. His posture relaxed and he began a conversation with Percy. Nobody noticed the glare Hera sent Zeus. They only realized that a Roman has a friendly or even brotherly conversation with a Greek. The Roman and Greek camp looked at each other and then at the future people confused. 

The daughter of Aphrodite stepped forward and nobody could deny her beauty. She looked like a Native American descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes always changed color like a kaleidoscope so that it was hard to make out her precisely color. She wore no makeup but was still so beautiful that she drew attention without even trying. Her body had a softly curved physique but was thanks to her tomboy-ed clothes not really visible, which brought a frown to Aphrodite’s face. When she stood next to Jason, she tokes his hand and then looked at the gods. As she opened her mouth, with her full and pretty lips and spoke in a sweet voice, Aphrodite realize that her daughter got her charmspeak AND a boyfriend. “My name is Piper McLean. I am a daughter of Aphrodite.” McLean?! As the actress? asked many people from the back. She did not answer only frowned. Jason squeezed her hand and she smiles up to him as a thanks. „Awwwww!“ Squeezed Aphrodite to the display of her daughter and the handsome son of Zeus. Zeus did not give a face gesture, but had a proud gleam in his eyes, that one of his children found a future in the arms of someone he loves. Not many of his children had that. 

Next stepped a punk, pretty girl. She has shoulder-length, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, which were the same as Jason’s. She also has freckles across her nose and a silver circlet on her head - a symbol of the hunters of Artemis. In addition, symbolizes it her position as the first lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Her body was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong. Furthermore, she wore the typical clothes of the hunters - silvery parka and camouflage pants. As she stopped next to Annabeth, she spoke with a commanded voice of a leader - which in her situation as the first lieutenant suited her. “My Name is Thalia. I am the full sister of Jason Grace and the daughter of Zeus.” Shock went through the gods and the campers of Camp half blood. Two of them wanted to race to Thalia but were stopped by Chiron. They could not believe their eyes. Thalia their friend, sister and for one even more, was alive and well. Artemis gave a nod in her direction but inside frowned. _What happened to Zoë, her right now lieutenant?_ “Thalia.... is that truly you?” asked Zeus as he ignored Hera's glare. “Yes, father.” said Thalia. “But how?” asked a confused Zeus. “It is a long story. Maybe it will be mentioned in the books.” was her only answer. Zeus only nodded, as the next person stepped forward. 

The boy was one of the youngest. He had black, messy, shaggy hair, paled skin and black eyes. His whole clothes were in a black tone, which made him look like a goth. A Stygian Iron sword was hanging by his side in his chain belt. He wore on his fingers a silver skull ring. It was not really hard for the gods and demigods to detect who his father was. He was the image of how a son of Hades should look like. However, the gods were kind of frightened of how his eyes shinned. Madness and also sadness were reflected in his eyes. Like he had seen hell and back. Which, if his father was really Hades, would be normal. So, why was his gaze so broken? “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades” His voice was stoned and hard, letting nobody leave an argument. Zeus gave a glare to Hades, but after realizing that two of his kids were here, looked away. Hades gave a proud nod to his son, but frowned inside. _Where is Bianca? Why is she not with them?_ A contrast on his past self, who could not hide his excitement. _He is so cool and he is me from the future, which means I am the son of Hades?!_ While the little Nico had a inner excitement tumor, his sister was worried. She did realize, that when Nico is the son of Hades that makes her the daughter of Hades too. _But why am I not by his side? And why has he a sad gaze in his eyes?_

Next went the Latino elf with his hand clapped in the goddess girl. As they came closer, the gods realized that the girl was indeed Calypso, the Titanin. She still had caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes, and a face that appeared to be timeless. However, as they tried to feel her titan power, they realized that she is a mortal right now. The boy next to her looked like a Latino Santa's elf with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears and a cheerful, elf-like and lean face. He was not like Jason or Percy tall and did not even reach the high of Annabeth, but was just as tall or even taller than Piper. He had a diminutive stature with a slim and relatively scrawny body. And as he stood among the other and smiled to the gods, they realized that his smile was a mischievous and impish smile, which made them think that he was a son of Hermes. In addition, they realized that his ADHD was seriously more than the others, as his hands and feet could not stand still. As he spoke, his eyes started to let him look like someone who just had a dipole espresso with energy with too much extra sugar. “My name is Super-sized McShizzle Comm-““His name is Leo Valdez and he is a son of Hephaestus.” interrupted Calypso him. “Sunshine! I wanted to tell them” Calypso only rolled her eyes and said: "and My name is Calypso. And yes, I am the Titanin Calypso.” Every jaw was on the floor. They could not believe that the Titanin Calypso was free and here and why she was with someone who looked like an elf. Before someone could utter a word, the next person stepped up. 

He had the trades of Apollo. Shaggy blond hair, blue, kind eyes and an athletic body. He could be the twin of Jason, if it was not was not the different in their body build and posture. His body was, in contrast to Jason’s, more a surfer body. Lean and build but not bulky. His posture was kind and radiated a kind of helpfulness. As if he would help each and every person on this planet if he could. As he looked up and smiled to the gods - more like to Apollo - they realized that his smile and eyes radiate kindness which came sort of natural across. His teeth were white and kind of blinding. He stopped next to the son of Hades, toke his hand and them said in a cheering ton: “Hi. My name is William Solace. But call me Will. I am the son of Apollo.” Apollo beamed at his son, while Hades frowned at the locked hands of his son with the son of Apollo. Not that he had something against it. Just kind of unexpected. The young Nico looked at Will with wide eyes, as if he could not believe it. (In his time being gay was a crime). He was blushing from head to toes. Bianca could not decide which expression she should show. First, her brother was gay without telling her. Second, he shows it in public without any fear of being discovered and last but not least, HE DID NOT TELL HER BUT HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!! So, she settled on excitement for her brother. He had finally found people to rely on. 

While the Hades family were happy for their son, mini-Will was blushing from head to toes, like mini-Nico. Don’t get him wrong, he knows that he is gay, but his boyfriend is hot and a son of the big three, which was just awesome but also _WOW_. He just could not believe someone like him would be with him in a relationship. 

While mini-Will and Bianca had an inner crisis about how they should react to that information, the next Person stepped up. Well, he was not a half blood, that was sure because of his horns on his head and his goat legs. He was a tall Satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes and wispy beard. Why a Satyr among them is, is for the gods a mysterious but will be solved when they finally read the book. As he shyly stepped up next to Thalia, Zeus realized that he was the Satyr who failed to save his daughter. He wanted to speak up and shout at him but stopped as he got glares from his daughter and nephew (and no he was not scarred of that glare). “My name is Grover Underwood and I am a Satyr”. He stepped behind Thalia to escape the states of the gods, which brought some chuckled out of his friends. “G-man, we were so often on Olympus and you are still shy?” asked Percy. “Yeah, but they don't know me.” replied Grover. Percy chuckled at his friend's behavior. The Romans were stunned that a Satyr - fauns - was standing among the heroes of the futures. 

Before anyone could go over their shock of seeing a Satyr being best buddy with a son of one of the big three, two boys stepped up. 

Both of them looked the same, the only different - so that they could tell them apart - was their high. The most likely oldest of them was the taller one. Both of them had a mop of brown, curly hair which hang in front of their blue eyes. They had both an elvish feature with upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a mischievous gleam in their eyes. They all realized that they were the sons of Hermes, because they had his trades of mischievous and cunning. They stood proud and serious next to Will, which brought fear among them all because no son of Hermes stood like that. Before anyone could express his fear, they broke into a crooked smile and said “Travis-““-and Conner -““-Stoll. Son of Hermes.” Nobody could react about what just happend, because the next person stepped up. 

The pretty girl with brown, light curly hair and green eyes, had a petite, light curvy, tanned body with freckles all over it. In her hair are same flowers of different kinds. She walks to the two boys with a determined look, which amused the gods, as they realized what she wants to do. She walks with so confident and determination, that Demeter realized that she is Katie Gardner, her daughter. Only she out of all her siblings had inherit her bossiness. She watched as her daughter stands behind the boys and gave them each a punch to their heads. “Ouch! Kates, why would you hit me?! asked Travis ‘Kate’s’ as he turned around to face her. “You and your brother could not stay serious at such a time.” she only sighted and turned to the gods, as she ignored Connor and Travis protest. “I am Katie Gardner. Daughter of Demeter.” Suddenly, someone from her right cough and said “and Travis Stoll's girlfriend.” Both Travis and Katie blushes but did not denied it. Her mother gave her a proud nod but an evil eye to Travis. _A prankster should not be dating her daughter!_ Before she spoke up, she was rudely interrupted by mini-Katie who shouted: “I am dating him in the future?!” and pointed at mini-Travis. While Katie and Travis blushed even more, their friends could not hold it anymore and laughed at them really loud. Travis tokes all his courage and looked at mini-Katie and said: “Well yeah, you fell for my cun-“ “I do not know why I even started to date you” Katie said monotonously. “Katie-Kat!” Travis said as he placed a hand over his hearth “that hurt, ya know?” Right now, most people were laughing and rolling on the ground. 

“As much as cute this is, I want to get this over with.” said a bulked girl. As she turned around and faced the gods, they could see that she was a daughter of Ares. She was bulked like a football player, but still in a feminism way. Her eyes were dark and she had brown, short thin hair, which were cropped unevenly. Her face was unfazed as she faced the gods and she stood in a determined posture, as if she would fight any minute. _As the daughter of Ares, it was only right to stand like that_ , thought her father. “Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares”. Ares only gave hat a nod, without any expression. Which was fine by her, he never showed that he cared. She was in the past, so he does not know about her achievements. 

Next to her stood a Mexican boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. His face future was just like Travis and Connor. Which was an elvish feature with upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a mischievous gleam in their eyes, not so much like Travis and Connor but enough to realize that he also was a son of Hermes. He also was bigger than Clarisse. His hand slipped into the hand of Clarisse as he spoke to the gods - which earned a death glare from Ares and a frown from Hermes - “My name is Chris Rodriguez and I am a son of Hermes” Hermes smiled at his son. 

Next went a redheaded girl. And like every other girl, she was attractive with her red, curly/frizzy hair and her emerald green eyes. She was tall with a slim figure who h was covered to an oversized t-shirt. Her jeans were full with paint or doodles. She stood next to Grover and fixed her gaze at Apollo. She spoke with a sweet but determined voice. “My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am mortal but also the Oracle of Delphi.” Apollo’s eyes widened and he smiles so much that everyone was scared that his mouth would fall out. “YES!! My Oracle changed body’s! For some reason she does not do it now” Hades looked away too much in grief of losing Maria di Angelo. Hermes had a sad look in his eyes as his thought went to Luke’s mom. “That will be probably mentioned in the book” said Percy to Apollo, who nodded at him. 

The gods looked at the last three persons and realized that they are all Romans, which was not hard to realize. They all wore their SPQR tattoo with pride and stood like Romans - serious and proud. 

The first person of the last three person stepped up. He was one of the tallest persons of the group. In addition, he has a fit body enough to play football. Which would mean, that he was lean but also muscular. He looked like a descent of Asian with his brown eyes and close-cropped black, which reminded everyone of the military haircut. He wore like the other Romans a purple, fitted shirt. As he walked, the observed persons caught on that he was shy. He walked slowly and tensed to the gods, till he stood next to Leo. He did not speak till Leo clasped him on the shoulder. His shoulders relaxed and he finally stood leisurely next to Leo. Before he spoke, he turned to Leo and nodded to thank him and then turned to the gods. "I am Frank Zhang and a son of Mars - the roman god of Ares." 

While Ares gave to Frank a proud nod, mini-Frank frowned. He had hopped, that Apollo could be his Dad. He did not think that Mars would be his dad because he was good at archery not a sword combat. He also, did not like violence and well, Mars was a specialist in that. 

Chris squeezed Clarisse’s hand lightly when he noticed her sad behavior. Ares always favored his sons more than his daughters. This was a fact she could not denied. But over the years, she started to have his attention, however only because she was 'Clarisse the drakon slayer', more not. 

Before Ares could sense his daughter misery, the next person stepped up. She had, in contrast from the others, a dark-skinned skin, which let many thinks that she was a descent of an Afro-American. Of course, nobody thought of her as a slave or anything that toke place in the past. No, everyone thought that the Afro-American girl with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes was cute and beautiful. She, as the rest of the girls, was toned and fit, however not so much as Clarisse and Annabeth, more like ‘Piper fit’. In addition, the Afro-American girls was one of the shortest demigods, which let many beliefs that she was the youngest. As she stood next to Frank and toke his hand (and let many demigods hopes die) in hers and faced the gods, she spoke with such kindness and shyness that let many hearths warm. “My name Hazel Levesque and I am a daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of Hades.” 

Before Zeus could speak up and shout at his older brother about how he broke the oath twice (too), Hades interrupted him: “She was born before the oath, like Nico. And also, you cannot talk about how I broke the oath, because there are right now standing two children of yours.” 

As if the last Person sensed the tension between the brothers, she started to step forward. The first thing everyone noticed was her purple, glittering toga – a symbol of being praetor. The next thing that they noticed, was her poise, which reminded everyone of a sword fighter. Finally, everyone focused on her face and noticed that even if she acted and stood like a fighter, was she pretty like everyone else in their group. She had piercing black eyes, which gave the impression that she could take everyone in a fight and glossy black hair which was braided in a single braid over her shoulder. Her face was regular and beautiful, but also something screamed ‘Hispanic’. She stood among the others, but still caught everyone's attention. She was a leader and nobody could deny that. She radiated power and command, and for some reason, it made everyone think to listen to her. 

Of course, she was not the only one, who radiate power. Each and every one, except Calypso and Rachel, radiated power and command – like they were crafted for war. Always ready to fight and to win. Which made their parents and past self's worry about what happened in the future? 

A childhood should be filled with happiness and no worry, but these kids were crafted ready for war. Muscles were tensed, fingers twitching to grab their weapon, ready to strike – even kill if their is no other way; minds were working overtime – crafting battle plans and searching for flaws in their surrounding and foes. 

As if sensing their mistress, Percy spoke up and tried to ease the tension in the room: “So... Are we going to start reading?” To his surprise, Athena spoke up: “He is right, we should start reading, so that we can finish fast.” The future self-relaxed and exhaled to relief. Hestia only smiled kindly to the children; lifted her hand and suddenly several sofas appear. 

The demigods thanked the goddess of the hearth and set down. The demigods of Camp Half-Blood and the still confused new demigods sat on the sofas to the right. The demigods from Camp Jupiter sat on the left sofas, while the demigods of the future sat on the sofas in the middle. The gods shrunken their thrones and their self's to be as tall as their human children. Before Athena could take the first book and start to read, a letter suddenly appeared. Artemis, who was the nearest person, snatched the letter and read out loud: 

_Dear demigods and gods,_

_Before you start to read, we would like to have the hunters and the minor's gods assemble as well. The books should not only enlighten you of the future and their treats; no, they also should tell you about your flaws and hopefully see that there are many things to learn about these demigods._

_Sincerely_

_Fates_

“Well...” started Zeus “Hermes could you get the minor gods and Artemis could you get your Hunters?” Both gods gave a short “Yes, father” before doing what they were asked to. 

When finally, everyone was assembling and explained what happened, Athena picked the first book and started to read. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished the first chapter!!  
> I tried really hard to work on my English, but I am sorry if it is not so good. I am a German person and only in an English basic course. My grammar was always by biggest flaw. But I still hope you will enjoy it!

**Percy Jackson and the lightning Thief** Athena read out. 

“Great...” Percy said “That book is about my first quest”. This got everyone's attention. Some looked even eager to hear about it, mostly the future demigods, except Grover and Annabeth who were with him at that time. They only got the watered version - This was the big deal. Poseidon looked worried at his son “Your first... There are more?” he asked. Percy nodded at his father “Yes my first quest, and before someone ask, I do not know how many quests I went one. Lost track on them at some point.” He only shrugged his shoulder if it was not a big deal. Poseidon paled and muttered under his breath _He is alright. Both of them are alive and fine._ However, he notices that the younger Version of his son had some bruises, but they did not look like he got them from a monster. _So, from where did he got them? Sally would have said/prayed if there was a monster attack._

Nobody noticed the frown on one Hermes kid or that his face darkened. 

The gods, who had children, looked worried at each other before focusing on Athena, who started to read. 

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher**

“Wait, Wait, Wait, How-” Thalia said as she pointed at Percy “-do you vaporized a math teacher accidentally?” Many demigods, and even some gods, nodded along. It was kind of strange that someone vaporizes a math teacher and that accidentally. 

Percy only raised an eyebrow at Thalia “Easy, when you didn’t know that she is a monster and you have no idea what just happened”. Thalia nodded at her cousin, as if what he said made sense, before settling back into her seat next to Annabeth and Grover. 

Athena waited before she started to read again. She was starting to get irritated by so many interruptions in just two sentences. Heck! They were just the title of the book and the chapter. 

**Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood.**

“Who does...” many half-bloods mumbled. The gods again gave them self a look, and worried about their children health –mentally and physically. _It is not that bad...?_ They realized that they will find out about that answer when they have read the books. It was in a point of view of a demigod, after all. 

Percy seeing their faces, thought _Maybe that was a good idea after all._ While someone else thought the complete opposite. _Now they care?_ Luke asked himself. 

**If you’re reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

Many demigods of the future started to get up and take cover behind the sofas, as if they were afraid of something. Someone even shouted “Hide! He gives an advice!” and another one shouted: “Everyone is for themself!”. As much as it amused the gods and demigods of the past, they were confused. “Why do you all take cover?” Hermes asked amused. Travis pocked his head out of his hidden place to answer his father “Because Percy can NOT give advices.” 

“Come on guys, my advices are not that bad” Percy said pouting. “As much as I love you, Seaweed Brain, you give pretty-shitty advices.” “and shit compliments” his cousin added. “And, as the name ‘Kelp Head’ says, no really useful information” the sister of that cousin enclosed. 

“Gee.... Thanks, I feel the love” said a grumbling Percy as he crossed his arms around his chest and pouted. Some demigods of the future started to laugh, but still hid behind the sofas. 

Athena only sighted and started to read again. The laughter stopped, that they could hear what she reads next. 

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

“huh?” came an unintelligently reply of many future demigods, as they came forward from their hidden place. They all locked stunned as Percy looked really proud at himself. “That...” Nico started “That is actually a good advice” Slowly they started to sit on the sofa again, still in shock. Percy smiled smugly and gestured to Athena to start reading again. She obliged, but with a growl. 

Everyone else looked at the looks of the future demigods. The Romans were shocked that they had such a good relationship with the Greeks. They laughed at each other or with the others and teased each other, without a fight. Like they were a big family. Like there was never a battle against each Camp. 

**Being a half-blood is dangerous**

“Check!” said all demigods, with experience. The future demigods are finally out of their shocking trance. 

**It’s scary.**

“Check!” 

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

“Check!” 

The gods started to get really worried for their children. How can they say that if that was a normal everyday life? 

Athena shakes her head and made a mental notice to talk to her children, before starting to read again. 

**If you’re a normal kid, reading this because you think it’s fiction, great. Read on. I envy you -**

“do we not all?” asked some demigod on the right. 

The gods made a silence promise to talk to their children later. 

**-for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it’s only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they’ll come for you.**

“Dramatic much?” Nico asked “should that not be Thalia's job?” Thalia nodded along, till she realized what Nico said. “Hey!” she said before she started to hit him. All their friends only laughed at their childish behavior. While Artemis finds it kind of strange that her future lieutenant is in such good terms with _boys_ , she realized that Thalia only sees them as family - Well, hopefully. The other gods were thankful for the future demigods. They broke the tension in the room by just being normal children. 

**Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

“You didn’t warn me” Travis, Connor, Leo and Nico said. Percy gave them a pointed look, before replying “You both were before me at Camp so how should I have warned you?” then turned to Leo “We both know that I was not at Camp when ‘you know what’happened.” and finally to Nico. “Sorry Nico that I was too busy saving your life before that monster could kill you or me.” 

All four looked at each other, as if there had a silence agreement. Percy rolled his eyes. They turned to him and said “You are forgiven” 

All demigods and some gods laughed at that. The future demigods were just so childish after having seen so much. It kind of relaxed them, knowing that they will not change. 

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

“No, it is Athena” Dionysus said. Athena gave him a glare before focusing on reading again. Hermes and Apollo high fived Dionysus. The demigods tried to hold their laughter in - Athena was still scary after all. 

**I’m twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

“Yes!” all friends of Percy said. Percy only rolled his eyes, knowing that they were right. After all, he only sees a _monster_ when he looks in the mirror. It should not be possible to overpower a god – to almost kill one no less. _That are only your thoughts, don’t listen to them_ warned a voice in his head, that kind of sound like Annabeth’s _._

His friends frowned at his lack of responds. Normally he would give a sarcastic respond, but he is so _quiet_. 

The hunters agreed whole heartily with them. Saying that every boy was. 

**Yeah. You could say that.**

“OMG!” Clarisse shouted “You even agree with us” Percy only stuck his tongues out at Clarisse. She did the same in return. That brought a round of laughter of their friend group. _So, nothing is wrong with him_ they thought _he is still the same Percy._

The gods could not belief, that all demigods from the future could be so relaxed with each other. They didn't care about rivalries or whether they were Roman or Greek. They were friend, maybe they even considerate themself as a family. Hestia smiled. Finally, the family is whole 

The Hunters could not belief their ears. A boy – one of the big three no less – accepted his flaw. They looked at Artemis for help, but she was just as shocked as them. She does not know what to make out of this demigod. 

**I could start at any point in my short**

Poseidon turned to his son and asked “How old are you, Percy” Percy looked at his father and said “I turned some months ago 17” Apollo looked at the demigod concerned before expressing what is on his mind “How old are you all?” “Some are 13, like Hazel, others 14-15, like Will and Fank, others are 16-17, like Percy and I, and some partly immortal, like Thalia” Jason answered. 

Apollo nodded and turned to Percy “You are 17 and had spoken about the great prophecy. You are the child of the great prophecy, are you not.” This was not a question, just a statement. Percy nodded. The worry was back again for their children. _They experience war with such a young age. No wonder that they are so tensed._

"Father-” Athena started “If this is true, then -” she was rudely interrupted, when Zeus shouted “IF it was TRUE! Until we have enough evidence, we'll address this problem. But now, we will only read, so case closed” 

The future demigods, who know how the second Titan war started, glared at Zeus. “That is exactly your flaw” Percy stated “A flaw which will cost many lives.” Zeus did not want to argue anymore, so he asked Athena to read on. She pursed her lips but obliged. 

**miserable**

“You could say that louder” Annabeth mumbled as she snuggled closer to Percy. The demigods still glared at Zeus. (And no, Zeus did NOT flinch) 

**life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May,**

“Wait” Katie said “What day is it for you?” The demigods of the future looked eagerly and tensed at the gods. “Today is the 21st December of 2006” Artemis answered. The future demigods looked at each other, before they started to form a tight circle around Percys sofa. The only words that they caught were: ... _did not stole it yet...; ...would be today...; …. will be not smitten..._ , before they set on their seats again, as if nothing happened. 

However, the future demigods realized that today Luke would have stolen the power symbols of Hades and Zeus. Something happened in their time and if they can save ALL lives, they will try to save Luke’s as well. After all, he was family before being a traitor. They need to talk to him and the gods, before reading about that. 

Mini-Percy looked worried about himself. Today was December and in 5 month these events would have taken place. 

The gods looked concerned at their children behavior before Athena started to read again. They will talk later about that. 

**when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

“Sounds interesting” all Athena kids, Athena herself and some who liked history said, while the others said: “Sounds like tutor” 

**I know – it sounds like torture.**

“NOOOOO!” Thalia and Nico shouted. “We thought like Kelp Head! This is the end” The others who said that were to shocked, to response to that. They just thought like Percy. That was too big a shock for them. 

“Guys, I hope you all still realize that I am still here?” Percy asked pouting. Annabeth teased him further, as she pocked his cheek. 

The gods were concerned. Poseidon was one of the three eldest gods, and also one with much power. In the past, he was considerate as a temperamentally god. If his children inherited that side... Well, it never ended well. But looking at Percy and how he behaves with the others, they realized he did not inherit that side, or he just don’t care. 

**Most Yancy field trips were. But** **Mr** **Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

“Well, he is the best teacher and had a lot of hope in me.” mini-Percy said matter of fact. After realizing that he said it aloud, he started to blush dark red. Chiron looked happily at one of his favorite students. Percy nodded at his younger self and sent a smile at his teacher “He is the best” and all demigods (who recognize who Mr. Brunner was) started to agree. Chiron felt really loved in that moment, thanks to the demigods. 

Some gods smiled at their friends and others thanked him for being such a good teacher to their kids. 

**Mr** **Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn’t think he’d be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman** **Armour** **and weapons,**

“Cool!” many said, while others said “I wish I had someone like that” 

**so** **he was the only teacher whose class didn’t put me to sleep.**

Before Athena could shout at the son of the sea spawn, Annabeth was already hitting him, while saying something like “I hope that will not happen again”. When she finally stopped, Percy could finally say to her, that she knows that he does not sleep in class anymore. Annabeth started to turn red after realizing that he was right. “Ohh... Sorry Percy” said she as she kissed his cheek. Mini-Percy and mini-Annabeth blushed at the PDA, while Athena glared at the son of the sea and finally said: “How could you sleep in class! You have such an opportunity and you just give it away like that!” Percy turned to her, but Katie started to explain, before Percy could. He sent her a ‘thank you’ look. “Lady Athena, we demigods have dyslexia and ADHD. It is really hard for us to stay focus in school and have good grades. Teacher even start to label us as a hopeless case, and when that happen, it is impossible to get out of that view. So, some of us sleep in class, because we get no help when we ask, which means we cannot do our work.” 

Athena was shocked. Such an opportunity of education, even for woman, and the teacher do not help the students! _That is their job!_ She turned to her children and asked: “Is that for you too like that?” Some looked sheepish away as Malcom answered his mother “For some Mother, yes. As it was said earlier, they label us just like that as a hopeless case. We still try to get their attention with our grades and all, but...” he did not need to finish that sentences. 

There was a heavy silence, before Piper asked if Athena could read on. Athena gulped but read on. 

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn’t get in trouble.**

“With your luck?” Rachel asked, as the others shook their heads. Percy only rolled his eyes but did not deny it. Which worried his father. His younger self looked at the ground before Grover patted his shoulder. He sent a smile at his friend. 

**Boy, was I wrong.**

“Figured....” the future half-blood murmured. Mini-Percy turned red, while his older self laughed, like it was an inside joke. His father was even more worried. His wife tried to aid him, but knew that it was no help. He had a too big hearth, for his children. 

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn’t aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everybody was laughing, some were even rolling at the floor. “Man Poseidon, could I have that child?” Hermes asked, as he tried to control his laughter. “No, he is my pride.” Poseidon said seriously. Mini-Percy and Percy were blushing hardcore at his father words. The other demigods were jalouse that Poseidon was such a good father. 

_Soon, they will fall for their own mistake_ thought Luke _He will bring justice for us forgotten one. For us unloved one._

Some gods looked sheepish away. Some other looked like they did not care (Hera, Ares, Zeus, ….). 

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Many were now rolling on the floor and trying to catch their breath. Even Zeus and Hades were not able to hide their smile. 

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

“NO!” Apollo and Hermes shouted. They looked at Percy and asked: “You need to tell us more stories.” Percy smiled and obliged. Athena rolled her eyes and read on. 

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Some snorted. “And break your record?” Leo asked. Percy pouted and tried to hide his face in Annabeth’s hair. “Even I did not do something like that, and I was a troublemaker too.” Piper said as she shakes her head at Percy. He only stuck his tongue at Piper. She mimicked him. Before they could start their sibling like quarrel, Reyna asked Athena to read on. 

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy** **Bobofit** **, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover,**

Everybody looked at the past and future Grover. Both blushed at the received attention. 

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

“I am going to kill her” mini-Percy, mini-Annabeth and every future demigod mumbled. Percy only laughed at that, which gave him some stares. Annabeth stared at him with her death glare (Some even moved away from her) “Why are you laughing. Grover is your best friend!” Percy gave her only a smile and said “You will see...” 

“Boy, did you really wanted to kill or even punch a girl? "an offended and angry Artemis asked. “No, Lady Artemis. I would only tell her to stop doing it. I was just not in the good side of the principal, so punching someone would not bring me something well.” Artemis nodded at his answer monotony. She could not figure out what to make out of this boy. 

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must’ve been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,**

“Gee...Thanks Perce for that beautiful description” Grover said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. Percy only gave finger guns at him. Mini-Percy smiled sheepishly at his friend next to him, who rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. 

“I wonder how you will describe the rest of us...” Connor wondered, while Percy sweated at the stares he received. He, too, would like to know, but has no idea what exactly they will be described at. 

**but don’t let that fool you. You should’ve seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

“Way to blow you cover Grover” mini-Annabeth said at her best friend. Grover blushed, while everybody laughed at him. 

**Anyway, Nancy** **Bobofit** **was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair,**

Many growled at that 

**and she knew I couldn’t do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

“WHAT?!” Poseidon shouted, while standing up. “Dad, the sentence is not finished, let Lady Athena read till the end.” a calm Percy said, while his younger self blushed at the affection his father showed at him. _His father cared._

The jealously of the others got not better after this. However, the future demigods knew that Percy needed that affection. He deserved it, after everything. 

“Oh, read Athena” Athena growled but read on. Not because he commanded her, no because she was the one with the book – her job to read right now. 

**-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. „I’m going to kill her,’ I mumbled.**

“Oh, that is what you meant.” Annabeth to her boyfriend said. He smiled down at her and then turned to his friend and said smugly “You all just thought like me” They were too shocked to answer, so Athena just read on. 

**Grover tried to calm me down. ‘It’s okay. I like peanut butter.’**

“Yeah, but not in your hair” Piper said frowning. Grover only blushed, but does not try to address the problem. It would only end in and quarrel, where his friend tries to tell him that he is more than a fraud and so on... (He still blames himself of Thalia's death) 

**He dodged another piece of Nancy’s lunch.**

**‘That’s it.’ I started to get up,**

“Do it” Ares and his children shouted. Frank only felt embarrassed that this was his father. Mini-Frank stared at his Greek father in shook and kind of disgust. He was never the violent one, and here he has a violent father. _What cliché...._ he thought. 

**but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

“Aww, let him fight that battle” Ares to the book complained. “Ahhh... Ares” Apollo said “You know that you are talking to a book” He looked at Apollo dead serious and said “Yeah, so what?” Artemis mumbled something like ‘idiot’ and Athena found that as the perfect moment to start reading again. 

**‘You’re already on probation,’ he reminded me. ‘You know who’ll get blamed if anything happens.’**

**Looking back on it, I wish I’d decked Nancy** **Bobofit** **right then and there. In-school suspension would’ve been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon paled and looked at his sons, to make sure that both were alright. The demigods of the future only shook their heads at Percy. He only shrugged his shoulder. After all, he was used to this world and that mess. 

**Mr** **Brunner led the museum tour.**   
**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

“Longer” all gods and some demigods said. 

**He gathered us around a four-** **metre** **-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a** **stele** **, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

Annabeth looked proud at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her and brought her closer to himself. She nestled herself almost into his lap and started to play with his hand, as he began to play with her hair. 

Thalia, being Thalia, asked shocked “You were interested?” All his friend laughed at her reaction. Chiron looked proud at mini-Percy, who in return smiled at his teacher. Mini-Annabeth looked shocked at mini-Percy, without his notice, and then at her older self, who was so close snuggled up at her boyfriend. She could not fight the blush, which was threatened to come. 

Athena, who wanted to kind of complimented the boy for showing interest in history, now received a glare. It does not matter how much he takes interest in that field trip. He should not be so close to her daughter! 

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone,** **Mrs** **Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Chiron, Athena and Poseidon frowned. All for different reasons. Athena frowned, because no teacher should insult or disturb a student who was interest in learning, even if that someone was a son of the sea god. Chiron frowned, because he had suspected that Mrs. Dodds would be a monster and that was proof enough. Poseidon frowned, because his son did not do anything wrong and still got on the bad side. He does not like that. 

“A Monster?” Will asked Percy, who nodded. This got everyone's attention. They wanted to know which kind of monster that was and how it got dealt with 

**Mrs** **Dodds was this little** **maths** **teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last** **maths** **teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades, Nico, Hazel and Persephone frowned. They knew Mrs. Dodds for some reasons. 

**From her first day,** **Mrs** **Dodds loved Nancy** **Bobofit** **and figured I was devil spawn.**

“No, that is Nico.” Reyna said. “Yeah, wait, wh-” Everyone laughed at that. 

Again, the gods realized that the future demigods could easily destroy the heavy tension in the room. They just wonder, _how can they talk about this so easily?_

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, ‘Now, honey,’ real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

“A MONTH?!” the Hermes kids screamed. No surprise here, because troublemaker knew about punishments more than anyone else. Travis, Connor and Chris turned to Percy with a new respect and that made Percy nervous. You can never know about a son of Hermes. 

“Honey...” Nico mumbled to himself, as if it would help to recall memories. 

**One time, after she’d made me erase answers out of old** **maths** **workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn’t think** **Mrs** **Dodds was „human. He looked at me real serious and said, ‘You’re absolutely right.’**

“Grover!” mini-Annabeth and Thalia shouted. Both Grovers decently looked away. Chiron just shook his head. 

**Mr** **Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**F** **i** **nally, Nancy** **Bobofit** **snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, ‘Will you shut up?’**

“Five drachmas that it came louder out than he meant to?” Leo asked the Stoll's brother. “You are on” They all gave the Drachmas to Katie, who would give it the winner at the end. 

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

“Whoop! Mister Hot Stuff always wins! Pay up losers” Leo said. Katie gave him the Drachmas, as the Stoll’s sulked in their spot. Travis looked pointily to Percy “If we make a bet next time, warn us” Percy only smiled cruelly and said “It would not be a bet, without a risk.” Hermes nodded at his words. 

The Hunters only rolled their eyes of the childish act of the _boys._

**The whole group laughed.** **Mr** **Brunner stopped his story.**   
**‘** **Mr** **Jackson,’ he said, ‘did you have a comment?’**   
**My face was totally red. I said, ‘No, sir.’**

For some reason, Percys face started to feel red, which unsettled him out. He struggled it off and focused on the reading. 

**Mr** **Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. ‘Perhaps you’ll tell us what this picture represents?’**   
**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. ‘That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?’**

“It has to be this one, doesn’t it?” Hera asked, as Zeus tied to aid her by patting her hand. He was happy that he was not eaten by their cruel father. He did not want that Memorie. 

**‘Yes,’** **Mr** **Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. ‘And he did this because…’**

**‘Well…’ I racked my brain to remember. ‘Kronos was the king god, and – ‘**

“GODS!” Zeus thundered. “I think, Lord Zeus, that I will be correcting the young demigod.” defend Chiron mini-Percy, who was frighten in his seat. Older Percy only rolled his eyes at Zeus. 

**‘God?’** **Mr** **Brunner asked.**

Zeus nodded at that in satisfaction, while his brothers rolled his eyes at him. 

**‘Titan,’ I corrected myself. ‘And… he didn’t trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when** **Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters –’**

**‘** **Eeew** **!’ said one of the girls behind me.**

“Yes, ‘eww’ describes it well.” Demeter said. 

**‘– and** **so** **there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,’ I continued, ‘and the gods won.’**

A shocked Athena turned to Percy and said “You just summarized a long war into ‘there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won’” Percy only shrugged, while Rachel said “That is a gift of his.” Athena could only nod before starting to read again. 

**Some snickers from the group.**

“Why? you were right.” Katie asked. Nobody gave her an answer. 

**Behind me, Nancy** **Bobofit** **mumbled to a friend, ‘Like we’re going to use this in real life. Like it’s going to say on our job applications, “Please explain why Kronos ate his kids”.’**

Hermes turned to Apollo and said “Let's do this” Apollo nodded with a mischievous smile. All gods moved a few meters away from them. Athena started to read again, for her and everyone’s mental health. You never know with them. 

**‘And why,** **Mr** **Jackson,’ Brunner said, ‘to paraphrase Miss** **Bobofit’s** **excellent question, does this matter in real life?’**

“Busted” Frank muttered. 

**‘Busted,’ Grover muttered.**

Frank turned red as Leo shouted: “Frank thinks like a Satyr!” 

Athena ignored the laughing demigods and started to read again. 

**‘Shut up,’ Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got in trouble, too.** **Mr** **Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

“Close, Seaweed Brain” Annabeth murmur, as she snuggled closer to Percy. She was right now in his lap, with her head on his shoulder. His head atop of hers as he started to live patters with his fingers. Always in a rhythm, which made Annabeth think of Mors code. She started to concentrate on his pattern. 

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. ‘I don’t know, sir. „I see.’** **Mr** **Brunner looked disappointed.**

Chiron turned to Mini-Percy “I had hoped you would realize that the Greek and Roman world exist” Mini-Percy smiled rescued at Chiron “No worry, Mr. Br- I mean Chiron” Chiron smiled at him 

**‘Well, half credit,** **Mr** **Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan’s stomach**. 

“How is that even possible?” Connor asked “How big was his stomach?” The sons and daughters of Kronos looked at him funnily, but gave him no answer. Katie sighted before hitting his head. “Don't ask such a personal question” “But Katie, he has a point” said Chris. Clarisse looked at her boyfriend oddly “Not you too” 

Athena having lost her nerves, started to read again. 

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it’s time for lunch.** **Mrs** **Dodds, would you lead us back outside?’**   
**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

“Like always” Zoë said as she rolled her eyes. “Hey!” some Campers shouted. Percy looked at Zoë before answering “You now, at some point you realize that not all boys are like _‘him’_ ” 

Zoë, being in too much shock of his comment about _him_ , could not counter back, so Athena started to read again. The other Hunters looked at their lieutenant concerned. Artemis looked at Percy as if to read his thought. 

**Grover and I were about to follow when** **Mr** **Brunner said, ‘** **Mr** **Jackson.’ I knew that was coming.**

“Oh, really?” Rachel asked Percy. He stuck his tongue out at her 

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards** **Mr** **Brunner. ‘Sir?’** **Mr** **Brunner had this look that wouldn’t let you go – intense brown eyes that could’ve been a thousand years old and had seen** **everything.**

_Observant_ Athena thought. 

**‘You must learn the answer to my question,’** **Mr** **Brunner told me. ‘About the Titans?’ ‘About real life. And how your studies apply to it.’ ‘Oh.’ ‘What you learn from me,’ he said, ‘is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.’ I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

“For your own good” Annabeth said as she snuggled closer to Percy. She deciphered the paddle of Percy as ‘I Love You’’s and she could not be any happier. Percy smiled lovely at her before saying “I know” Aphrodite shrieked out at their affection. 

Mini-Percy smiled sheepish at Chiron before apologizing. Chiron only shakes his head and told him not to worry about it. 

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman** **armour** **and shouted: ‘What ho!’ and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

“Cool” many children muttered. 

**But** **Mr** **Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

Athena looked up from the book and stared at her daughter. “and you are dating someone like that?” “Yes, mother” Annabeth said “because Percy’s strength does not lie in school and their work. No, his strength lies in his hearth and how much he gives to other. And also, his grades started to get better, still some C- but also some B and B+.” “Thanks to you” Percy said as he kissed her temple. Athena was stunned. Her daughter defended a son of Poseidon against her. She was so much in shock, that Zeus needed to ask her to read on. 

Poseidon gave a smug smile in Athena’s way and a lovely and proud smile to Annabeth. She smiled in return to the sea god. 

Mini-Annabeth was shocked at herself. She justified a son of the sea god and that against HER mother. She still does not know what really Percy did for her, but made a decision as she stood up. She made her way to him and set on the other side of Mini-Grover. Both gave her a glance but said no more, while the others stared at her funnily. She ignore them.

 **No – he didn’t expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn’t learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

“Sadly, I almost know all of them now.” Percy muttered. Some, who heard him, gave him an odd look, but said no more. 

  
**I mumbled something about trying harder, while** **Mr** **Brunner took one long sad look at „the stele, like he’d been at this girl’s funeral.**

“Probably” Chiron sighted. The demigods and some gods gave him a sad smile. 

  
**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I’d ever seen over the city.**

The gods gave Zeus a pointedly look. “What?” asked he. “Why are you so angry?” Demeter asked in return. He shrugged his shoulder and looked at the demigods from the future for some information. They only said “It will be mentioned in the book” and said no more. The gods looked grumbly for not getting a straight answer, but obliged. 

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We’d had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn’t have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing i** n. 

Now the gods and some demigods looked at the god of the sea and the god of the sky. They both looked concerned at each other. _Why were they angry?_

  
**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

Hecate pursued her lips. Why would she strengthen the mist? 

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

The Hunters rolled their eyes. 

**Nancy** **Bobofit** **was trying to pickpocket something from a lady’s bag,**

“One of your kids?” Apollo asked Hermes. He rolled his eyes and said “She TRIED. My kids would had already succeeded.” while smiling at his children. Everyone but Luke smiled back. Hermes frowned at his son and looked sadly away. _It was to save him..._ he tried to persuade himself. 

Luke could right now not look at his father. _His_ voice is to loud in his head. He cannot longer ignore _his_ will. But can he really steel two powerful weapons? 

**and, of course,** **Mrs** **Dodds wasn’t seeing a thing.**

“Like always...” many demigods mumbled. The gods were more upsetting that their children teacher paid no attention to their children. 

  
**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn’t know we were from that school – „the school for loser freaks who couldn’t make it elsewhere.**   
**‘Detention?’ Grover asked.**   
**‘Nah,’ I said. ‘Not from Brunner. I just wish he’d lay off me sometimes. I mean – I’m not a genius.’**

“understatement” Piper said. “Hey!” Percy said as the rest laughed. 

  
**Grover didn’t say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, ‘Can I have your apple?’**

This brought another round of laughter as both Grovers blushed. Mini-Grover even tried to apologize but mini-Percy said he should not worry about it. 

  
**I didn’t have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

“What?! But you eat so much!” Hazel said, as the others laughed, while Percy blushed. The others could understand why she was shocked, after all Percy eats for like a whole army. “I have never seen you without an appetite” Nico said. “Don’t forget that one winter.” Thalia reminded him. Annabeth’s eyebrows closed as she tried to remember that specific winter. Finally, she gave up and asked “Which winter?” Percy’s grip on her got stronger, as he recalled the memories “The one where you got kidnapped.” “He was so worried; he did not even touch his food. We needed to force him to eat.” Will said, as he gave a pointed look at Percy. “Percy!” Annabeth shouted “You should take care of your health!” Piper cleared her throat “Like you are the one to talk, Annabeth. Don’t forget the time when Percy got kidnapped” Annabeth blushed as she settled herself against Percy again. Percy only chuckle at his girlfriend before planting a kiss on her head. 

The gods and past demigods gave them a disoriented look, but knew that asking would not bring them further. So, they concentrated on reading on. 

Poseidon and Athena only sighed, but could not shake their worry away. Why were they children kidnapped? 

  
**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom’s apartment, only a** **little ways** **uptown from where we sat. I hadn’t seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

“Whimp” said Ares. Percy only gave him a cold look “Yeah, so what. I am proud to call me a mamma boy” The others nodded. Some even said “With Sally, I would too.” which kind of shocked some gods and demigods. Now they were impatient to know more about that woman. 

Poseidon only smiled at his son and his friends. He knows how they fell; Sally was a special person. 

Mini-Percy, however, looked at them curios “Have you all meet my mom, or how do you know her?” Surprisingly, Clarisse answered him “Yeah, we have met your mother. Her apartment is kind of a safe house for us demigods. And as you know, she likes to help.” Mini-Percy nodded at her words, while the other demigods gave him a jealous and gleeful look. Jealous, because not all parents are like her and gleeful, because one demigod got a nice parent. 

**She’d hug me and be glad to see me, but she’d be disappointed, too. She’d send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

Someone whistle “You have won” Travis said, as his brother nodded. Percy only rolled his eyes. 

**and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn’t be able to stand that sad look she’d give me.**   
**Mr** **Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

Leo, mini-Leo and some Hephaestus kids started to take notes of that description. 

  
**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy** **Bobofit** **appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – I guess she’d gotten tired of stealing from the tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover’s lap.**

“Oh, that girl gets killed.” Thalia said as her knuckles turned white for having a too hard grip. All future demigods and some past demigods who know Grover, agreed. Even Luke, who was for some reason to quiet, that some even forgot he was there. His sibling even exchanged a worried look over the reading. Luke was never quiet. 

Both Grovers blushed. Mini-Percy and Mini-Annabeth moved even closer to him. 

  
**‘Oops.’**

“OHHH.... I am going to take your ‘Oops’ and shove it yo-” “Thalia, there are children” Katie tried to remind her, but that did not stop Thalia. She only changed the language to ancient Greek. 

**She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**   
**I tried to stay cool.**

His friends roll their eyes “As if you could stay calm, while a friend of yours get bullied.” Percy shrugged his shoulder, knowing that they were right. 

The gods exchanged a look. Maybe he got the impulsive side of Poseidon. Amphitrite rolled her eyes. Of course, his children inherited his impulsive side. The sea does not like to be restrained, as he like to say. 

**The school counsellor had told me a million times, ‘Count to ten, get control of your temper.’ But I was so mad my mind went blank.**

“So, you are saying that your mind is not always blank” Thalia asked innocently. Percy stuck his tongue out at her, as the others laughed. 

**A wave roared in my ears.**   
**I don’t remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, ‘Percy pushed me!’**   
**Mrs** **Dodds materialized next to us.**

“Monster...” many People mumbled. 

  
**Some of the kids were whispering: ‘Did you see –’**

**‘– the water –’**   
**‘– like it grabbed her –’**   
**I didn’t know what they were talking about.**

“Like always” Rachel said. Percy ignored her and the rest as they giggles. _It was good to be normal again_ he thought 

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as** **Mrs** **Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc.,** **Mrs** **Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I’d done something she’d been waiting for all semester.**

Chiron sighed. He should have known from the beginning. 

**‘Now, honey –’**   
**‘I know,’ I grumbled. ‘A month erasing textbooks.’**

“NO!” Hermes and his children shouted. Hermes looked at Percy before saying “Never guess your punishment. That is rule 9.” Percy being to stunned to talk because of that outburst of Hermes, and special demigod, only nodded. 

Luke did not know what came over him, but this story got all his attention for some reason. Like it wants to tell him something. _Great, I am going as insane as mom..._

_“_ Wait, you have a book with rules?” Apollo asked amused his brother. “Yes, why do you ask” Hermes asked. “Well, why should your kids listen to rules? Should it not be the other way around?” Hermes snorted. “Do you really think they would have read the book?” This only confused Apollo, but he knew that talking further would not bring any light with his confusion. 

  
**That wasn’t the right thing to say.**

Hermes and his kids nodded. 

  
**‘Come with me,’** **Mrs** **Dodds said.**   
**‘Wait!’ Grover yelped. ‘It was me. I pushed her.’**   
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn’t believe he was trying to cover for me.** **Mrs** **Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. ‘I don’t think so,** **Mr** **Underwood,’ she said. ‘But –’ ‘You – will– stay – here.’**   
**Grover looked at me desperately.**   
**‘It’s okay, man,’ I told him. ‘Thanks for trying.’**

“Really, thanks for trying” Percy said to his best friend. Grover blushed but smiled at him. 

  
**‘Honey,’** **Mrs** **Dodds barked at me. ‘Now.’ Nancy** **Bobofit** **smirked.**   
**I gave her my deluxe I’ll-kill-you-later stare.**

The demigods of the future, except Percy, shivered. This caught the attention of the past people. “Why were you shivering?” Silena asked the future demigods. “Percy’s ‘I’ll-kill-you-later' glare is scary” Leo said while clinging to Calypso more. She in return only looked half annoyed. The rest nodded along as Percy smiled in satisfied. “Even you, Annabeth?” Silena asked, again. It was kind of strange that her boyfriend would give her that stare. Annabeth nodded “I was the first person from us all to get that stare. After all, Poseidon and Athena have a rivalry” Silena nodded. _It made sense_ she thought _but that also means that they went from enemy to lovers. Mom did well._ She smiled up at her Mother, who winked at her. 

**I then turned to face** **Mrs** **Dodds, but she wasn’t there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**   
**How’d she** **get** **there so fast?**

“That did not ring any bells?” a worried Hazel asked Percy. He shakes his head “I had no idea that monsters existed” 

  
**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I’ve missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**   


“No, that would be the mist” Hecate said. 

**I wasn’t so sure.**   
**I went after** **Mrs** **Dodds. „Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and** **Mr** **Brunner, like he wanted** **Mr** **Brunner to notice what was going on, but** **Mr** **Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

“Chiron!” yelled a pale Poseidon. Chiron shakes his head and looked at Percy “I am sorry that I did not notice your situation.” Percy only said to not worry, and that everything went well. 

  
**I looked back up.** **Mrs** **Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**   
**Okay, I thought. She’s going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

“I wish...” Percy mumbled, which got everyone's attention. Everyone was now curious to know which monster he had fought first. 

  
**But apparently that wasn’t the plan.**

“It never is...” Chris muttered. 

  
**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**   
**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

“Of course, it was...” Piper mumbled as she snuggled closer to Jason, who gripped her more, to get her closer. As much as he loved Piper, he was not used to show PDA, so both of them try to tone it down. Sometimes it works, and sometimes not. 

  
**Mrs** **Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**   
**Even without the noise, I would’ve been nervous. It’s weird being alone with a teacher, especially** **Mrs** **Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**   
**‘You’ve been giving us problems, honey,’ she said.**   
**I did the safe thing.**

The future demigods laughed at that. The gods and past demigods looked at them funnily. Why would someone laugh at such an intense situation? Will remarked the confused looks and started to explain “Percy is a person who never does a safe thing. It is just an irony to us that he did a safe thing” The gods and past demigods nodded at the explanation. 

**I said, ‘Yes, ma’am.’**

Now every future demigod was surprised. “You...” Travis started “... were just...” Connor continued “...respectful” Chris finished. “I can be respectful” Percy stated. Annabeth rolled her eyes “After they earned his respect, they got his” she explained. Thalia snorted “Explains why you are never respectful to some gods” Percy smiled smugly “Thy need to earn it, and till today some did not. So, they do not archive my respect” Poseidon looked more worried at his son, but knew how he fell. After all, that was his kid. 

While some gods looked at him like they wanted to kill him. The others looked amused at him, like they could not believe someone just said that. 

Athena asked herself for the hundredth time, why her daughter is dating someone like that. 

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. ‘Did you really think you would get away with it?’**   
**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She’s a teacher, I thought nervously. It’s not like she’s going to hurt me.**

“Too much hope” Clarisse grumbled. “I know” Percy replied. 

  
**I said, ‘I’ll – I’ll try harder, ma’am.’ Thunder shook the building.**

“Zeus?!” Poseidon shouted. Zeus only shrugged his shoulder. He does not know why he was so angry. Maybe he knew that Percy was Poseidon's son, but then there would be more monsters after him (do not tell that Poseidon). So, he settled on “Future” and asked Athena to read on. Poseidon still glared at his younger brother and so did some of his sisters. 

  
**‘We are not** **fools** **, Percy Jackson,’** **Mrs** **Dodds said. ‘It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.’**   
**I didn’t know what she was talking about.**

“When do you?” Jason asked. Percy only punched his shoulder. 

  
**All I could think of was that the teachers must’ve found the illegal stash of candy I’d been selling out of my dorm room.**

Leo, Travis, Connor, Chris and the past Hermes children looked at Percy with respect. “How much did you make?” Travis asked “Travis!” Katie shouted at her boyfriend. Percy thought for a moment before answering “35$” Chris, Leo, Connor and Travis high five Percy, while the girls rolled their eyes at the boys. 

“It is sadly that you are not one of mine” Hermes said as he looked pleadingly at Poseidon. “No, for the last time” Hermes sighted. Luke shakes his head at his father behavior. _He has enough kids but wants another one_ said a voice in his head _He does not love you all._ He knew that he should not hear to the voice, but he was right. He should steel the lightning bold and the helm of darkness. 

The hunters rolled their eyes at the boys. They could not believe that they thought that he was different. 

**Or maybe they’d realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Thalia stared at her best friend “Why are you not shouting at him?” she asked. Annabeth smiled at her “I made him read it” Thalia nodded at her and seated down in her seat again. 

  
**‘** **Well?’ she demanded. ‘Ma’am, I don’t…’**   
**‘Your time is up,’ she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn’t human. She was a** **shriveled** **hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

“YOU SEND A FURY AFTER MY SON?!!” shouted an angry Poseidon at his older brother. He only replied “Yes, it seems so” which made the situation not any better. Percy, being Percy, tied to rescued his Uncle “Dad, I am here and alive. And don’t forget that this did not happen in your time, so your Percy will not experience something like that” Poseidon looked sadly at his son “You are my son too. I will worry, even if you are not from my future” Percy blushed at his dad statement, feeling more loved than ever. The other demigods felt more jealously at that. Why could their parents not be like Poseidon? 

That did not stop Persephone to yell at her husband for sending a fury after a CHILD!!

  
**Then things got even stranger.**

“How?” many asked but did not archived an answer. 

  
**Mr** **Brunner, who’d been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

His friend started to relax after realizing what that pen meant. “A pen?” Ares asked “What should he do with that? Write some notes?” he asked Chiron. Chiron only smiled at the god of war and asked Athena kindly to read on. 

  
**‘What ho, Percy!’ he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.** **Mrs** **Dodds lunged at me.**   
**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn’t a pen any more. It was a sword**

“Oh.” Ares said dumbly. Percy and his friends snickered at his look, but composed them self as they received a glare from Athena. 

**–** **Mr** **Brunner’s bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.** **Mrs** **Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**   
**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

“Whimp” Ares and some of his kids said. Clarisse wanted to join in, but realized how good Percy is with that sword, made her shut her mouth up. 

For some reason, Percy’s leg felt strange and his hands were sweating more than normal. _Just as the book descripted it..._ he thought. He shakes his head. He needs to concentrate on the story and maybe later think about that prize. 

Annabeth looked at him with those curious eyes and he shakes his head and whispered “later” she nodded. Later they will talk. 

  
**She snarled, ‘Die, honey!’ And she flew straight at me.**

Poseidon was now paler than pale at that point. It kind of made Percy worry about his father. If he will be worried about just the beginning (not even the quest itself) than how can he learn about the pit or the wars? 

  
**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

“How is that naturally?” Piper asked. Percy shrugged his shoulder “Reflex?” but his answer came more out as a question than a statement. Ares too, asked himself that question. Not even his children would have won this battle without any experience.

  
**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.** **Hisss** **!**   
**Mrs** **Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

“No way” Hades and Ares said astronautic. Most gods were just like them in shock. A demigod just killed a fury without any training. 

The Campers, Roman and Greek alike, cheered at his win. (Except Octavian and his minion, they still don’t trust the Greeks. But they are at the present of the gods – they need to behave) 

Poseidon and his wife looked proudly at Percy and Mini-Percy. They both realized that Percy is/would be a powerful demigod. 

Percy’s friend hit him or congratulate him. They did not want to push his ego, as Thalia explained. 

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of** **sulphur** **and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Percy had the urge to turn around and search for these red eyes, even that he knows that they would not be there. 

  
**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.** **Mr** **Brunner wasn’t there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling.**

His hands started to tremble. He exhaled a long breath. If his guess was correct, then there will be all lot of pain and worry. He does not need that. 

**My lunch must’ve been contaminated with magic mushrooms**

The Stoll’s snickered. 

**or something. Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy** **Bobofit** **was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, ‘I hope** **Mrs** **Kerr whipped your butt.’**

“Who?” many asked. Percy chuckled at that. 

  
**I said, ‘Who?’**

There was some laughter, but nobody ‘dared’ to break the tension. 

  
**‘Our teacher. Duh!’**   
**I blinked. We had no teacher named** **Mrs** **Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**   
**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**   
**I asked Grover where** **Mrs** **Dodds was.**   
**He said, ‘Who?’**

“let me guess” Will started “He could not foul you?” Percy nodded as Grover blushed. Hermes muttered about ‘how Satyr’s could not lie’ and ‘they need to learn’ 

  
**But he paused first, and he wouldn’t look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. „Not funny, man,’ I told him. ‘This is serious.’ Thunder boomed overhead.**

"You really need to learn how to lie" Hermes said to Grover. "On it, Dad" said Travis, while Connor write that down on their 'To-do'-list. Hermes send them a proud smile, which made them blush. 

  
**I saw** **Mr** **Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he’d never moved.**   
**I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. ‘Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future,** **Mr** **Jackson.’**   
**I handed it over. I hadn’t even realized I was still holding it.**   
**‘Sir,’ I said, ‘where’s** **Mrs** **Dodds?’**   
**He stared at me blankly. ‘Who?’**   
**‘The other chaperone.** **Mrs** **Dodds. The** **maths** **teacher.’**   
**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. ‘Percy, there is no** **Mrs** **Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a** **Mrs** **Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?**

“Now that is a good liar” Hermes praised Chiron, who faintly blushed in return. 

Poseidon furrowed his eyebrow together “But why would you lie to him?” Chiron too looked confused at that question. “I don’t know, Lord Poseidon” The future demigods gave no answer, so they knew that it will be mentioned in the book. 

Athena held the book up in the air and asked “Who wants to read next”. “Before we read next” stated Percy “I would like to discuss some things – Important things” 

This got everyone's attention. 


End file.
